POWER III
POWER III, aka Power 3.0, is the third iteration of the game, created on July 3, 2017 after a deliberate reset by Rumsod. The Democratic Party was restored, so the two main parties are the Republican Party and the Democrats. History Power 3 began with many of the same faces as Power 2 being in control. FDR retained the chairmanship of the Democrats, who essentially replaced the New Deal Alliance. Heydrich retained chairmanship of the GOP, too, and Valladarex retained chairmanship of the Libertarians. Also of the pre-established parties, John McAfee quickly assumed chairmanship of the Green Party. Initially, in the first few days, the game looked very balanced, with the Democrats only narrowly failing to pass a "mandatory voting" bill that would have given them an advantage in most races. In the first few days of Power 3, Valladarex was couped as party chair by Amy Schnoppsheimer. After a civil war between Amy's supporters and Valla's supporters, Valladarex returned to the chairmanship, but within a few weeks had decided to step down in favour of Gary Johnson. The first presidential election of the iteration, in early July, was between FDR and Heydrich and looked relatively balanced. At this time, the GOP had a narrow lead in Senators, but the field was still relatively equal. As it happened, a series of events had a negative impact on the Democrats at this point, firstly with the Communist Party split under Katie Hopkins. This briefly became the biggest player-made third party prior to the All Syndicalist Convention (ASC) players splitting from the party too, in what they dubbed Operation Zwischenzung. Initiated by Paul Pott, several of those that split from the party joined the GOP, and several joined a newly-formed in-game ASC party. Key members of this split included Pott, Ivan Johnsmith, Jim Jones and Douglas Self. Shortly after this, a third split occurred from the Democrats. This took the form of the Democratic People's Union (DPU), another left-wing group. Key members of the DPU included The Proletariat, I.F. Stone, Junior McAnarkiddie and Fred Hampton. The result was a collapse in the Democratic effort for the presidency, which was eventually lost to Heydrich. This ushered in an era of Republican domination of the game, which allowed Heydrich to serve a full four terms before retiring. During the 9th presidential election in August, Alex Jones was accused of campaigning for the Democratic candidate, Sandra Murphy-Colbert, along with Trajan Nym. The accusation was they did this because they were frustrated at the quality of Heydrich's leadership. This led to Jones and Nym being expelled from the GOP and forming their own party, the Freedom Caucus Party. A number of influential Republicans followed suit, including John Johnson (who had previously defected to the Democrats), Edriech Neuhoff, Sobieski, Marcus Aurelius and Bill Clinton. Heydrich proceeded to win a fourth term in the 9th presidential election and appointed an Anglo Cabinet. He decided, however, to not contest the 10th presidential election, and his Vice President, Pizo Cunningham, instead was the GOP candidate, against FDR, who had not stood since the first presidential election of Power 3. With support from the Libertarians and the Freedom Caucus Party, FDR won a narrow victory over Pizo, losing the popular vote but winning the electoral college due to being able to flip Michigan. From this point, at the start of September, the Democrats began to dominate. Notable politicians * John Heydrich, GOP Chairman and four-term President * Nicholas Kohl, IJP Chairman, GOP Co-Chair, one-term Vice President * Pizo Cunningham, GOP Co-Chair, three-term Vice President * Brat, formerly most influential politician, GOP Chief of Staff * Franklin Delano Roosevelt, DNC Chairman and four-term President * Sandra Murphy-Colbert, DNC Vice Chair and three-term Vice President * Patrick Higgins, Conqueror of the CMP, DNC DGA Head and 12-term governor of Hawaii * I.F. Stone, senior DPU member and senior CMP member * Paul Pott, senior ASC member, senior GOP member and Secretary of State * Raymond, GOP head Scribe * Gary Johnson, Libertarian Chairman * Luna Lovegood, Libertarian Vice Chair Category:Events Category:Versions Category:Iterations